


Rewrite the Stars

by buckywades (CloudxMusic99)



Series: Merthur Greatest Showman AU [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudxMusic99/pseuds/buckywades
Summary: Everything went wrong when Arthur ran into his father while out with Merlin. Merlin claimed that things for them weren't written in the stars. So, why not rewrite them?





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 5 in my Merthur Greatest Showman AU. I would highly recommend reading the other parts before reading this.

“I overheard your conversation with Morgana,” Arthur said the next day when he saw Merlin.

“What?” Merlin asked. He felt like the ground had fallen out from underneath him. Arthur knew how he felt? Oh, God. “I can explain.”

“The conversation about seeing the play at the theater,” Arthur clarified.

Merlin let out a sigh of relief. He’d had that conversation with Morgana the week before. “Oh,” Merlin said.

“I got you a ticket and it’s being held at the box office for you tonight,” Arthur informed. “I’m sorry about the short notice, but I wanted to surprise you.”

Merlin smiled. “That’s sweet of you,” Merlin marveled.

“I know we haven’t been getting along lately, and I’m sorry for that,” Arthur apologized. “I wanted to make it up to you.”

“Thank you,” Merlin said.

“You have to know, Merlin,” Arthur began, “there is no where in the world that I would rather be than here. I am not ashamed to be a part of this. I know my actions have betrayed that, but I won’t let them anymore. From now on, I will do everything I can to prove to you that this is where I want to be.”

Merlin nodded in understanding. “Thank you,” Merlin repeated.

Arthur smiled softly at Merlin. “You’re welcome.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

That night, Merlin arrived at the theater’s box office to collect his ticket.

“Hello,” the box office worker greeted.

“Hello,” Merlin responded. “My name is Merlin Emrys. I believe Arthur Pendragon has left a ticket here for me.”

The box office worker opened a drawer and pulled out two tickets. He then handed both of them to Merlin.

“Oh,” Merlin said. “There must be a mistake. There should only be one.”

“There’s meant to be two,” a voice said from behind Merlin. Merlin turned around and saw Arthur standing behind him. “Another surprise.”

Merlin chuckled slightly to himself before he took both of the tickets from the box office worker. “What are you doing here?” Merlin asked as he approached Arthur.

“Well, the conversation you had with Morgana about the play wasn’t the only one I overheard,” Arthur said. “I overheard you yesterday, too.”

Merlin held his breath.

“I’m falling in love with you, too,” Arthur confessed. “And I’m sorry that I ever made you think I’m not. I’m sorry for making you believe I’m ashamed. That’s why I want to make it up to you now. I want to walk into that theater with you on my arm. I want to prove to you that I’m not ashamed. I love you, Merlin. I don’t care who knows it.”

Merlin felt a tear slip down his cheek and quickly wiped it on the back of his hand. “I don’t know what to say,” he effused.

“Let’s just go enjoy a night of theater,” Arthur said, holding out his arm for Merlin to take.

Merlin linked their arms together and they began walking up the stairs to the theater.

“Arthur?”

They paused as Arthur found himself face to face with his father, Uther Pendragon. Merlin half expected Arthur to drop his arm immediately, but he didn’t. Merlin felt a sense of pride fall over him. Arthur really was changing, and for the better.

“Father,” Arthur greeted coldly. Arthur looked over at Merlin before directing his attention to Uther again. “Father, this is Merlin Emrys. I’m sure you’ve heard of him.”

Merlin and Uther locked eyes. Merlin could feel the hatred in Uther’s gaze.

“Have you no shame?” Uther asked Arthur. “It is one thing to get involved with the circus, but to parade around with a man on your arm? A sorcerer, no less?”

Merlin released Arthur’s arm and made his way back down the stairs and out of the theater. “Merlin!” Arthur called after him. Arthur moved to go after him, but Uther caught his arm, stopping him.

“You’ve forgotten your place, Arthur,” Uther said.

“If this is my place, father, then I want nothing more to do with it,” Arthur snapped. “You cannot even be civil about the man that I love-”

“Love? That isn’t love, Arthur,” Uther argued. “It’s a foolish infatuation. You’re just trying to make me angry, that’s all this is. Come home, Arthur. You should marry Elena, like I’ve wanted you to for years. You know she’s a nice girl.”

“She’s clearly not my type,” Arthur retorted.

“And a sorcerer is?” Uther asked.

“You cannot begin to understand how I feel about him,” Arthur said. He yanked his arm out of Uther’s grasp and made his way out of the theater.

When he couldn’t find Merlin in the immediate vicinity, he assumed that Merlin went back to the circus and he did the same. Sure enough, Merlin was practicing his magic in the ring when Arthur arrived.

“Merlin.”

“Go away, Arthur.”

Arthur sighed. “He’s a small-minded man,” Arthur said. “His opinion should not matter.”

“It’s not just him,” Merlin pointed out. “You’ve never had someone look at you the way he looked at me. That’s how everyone would react to us! If not because of my magic, then because we’re both men. If not because we’re both men, then because I grew up poor and you grew up privileged. There will always be a reason for people to look down at us. I can’t believe I thought this was going to work.”

“Merlin, please,” Arthur begged. “Don’t speak like that.”

“I love you, Arthur,” Merlin said. “But, sometimes, things are just not written in the stars.”

“Then we rewrite them!”

“What?”

“We rewrite the stars.”

Merlin laughed sadly. “It’s a nice sentiment, Arthur, but no man can change his fate,” Merlin replied.

“Exactly,” Arthur agreed. “So, why are you trying to change ours? You are my destiny, Merlin. No amount of denying it will make it not be so.”

“Do you think it’s easy for me to deny how I feel about you?” Merlin questioned. Arthur didn’t respond. “You do, don’t you? Arthur, I want nothing more than to love you openly and honestly, but I know first-hand how harsh and cruel the world can be. I cannot give the world another reason to hate me. I cannot comfortably give them a reason to hate you.”

“So, that’s it?” Arthur asked.

“It’ll only hurt us in the end,” Merlin said. “It’s for the best that we forget our feelings and try to move on with our lives.”

Arthur couldn’t stop the tear that fell down his cheek. “Fine,” Arthur mumbled.

Merlin gave Arthur one last sorrowful look before he turned and walked out of the building, leaving Arthur behind to pick of the pieces of his broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, kudos and (nice) comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> My twitter is @thorsbruce and I tweet about all kinds of stuff.


End file.
